Away to Back
by keroro.r.kero
Summary: Siwon harus pergi demi kewajibannya pada negara. Kibum yang tak bisa jauh dari Siwon hanya bisa menangis untuk melepas kepergian sang kekasih. "Kenapa kita tidak menikah dulu sebelum kau pergi?"/"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, Kibumie." Siwon - Kibum (SiBum)/GS/OS


**AWAY TO BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SiBum**

 **.**

 **GS for Kibum**

 **.**

 **One Shoot/typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks… hiks…"

Kibum tampak terisak di dalam sebuah kamar. Meskipun begitu, wanita cantik bak putri salju itu tetap memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian ke dalam sebuah tas jinjing yang cukup besar.

"Kenapa menangis, eum?"

Kibum tak sendiri di kamar itu. Ada Siwon, sang kekasih, yang juga sedang tampak sibuk membereskan beberapa barang yang akan di masukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya.

Mereka ada di kamar Siwon. Kamar yang terbilang besar, kamar yang cukup kental dengan suasana pria.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa… sedih. Besok kau akan meninggalkanku. Hiks."

Siwon sudah bersimpuh di depan Kibum yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan besar namja itu menggenggam hangat tangan mungil milik kekasihnya. Kibum justru semakin terisak kencang. Mengingat besok dia akan berpisah dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Hei, dengarkan aku, Kibumie. Ini hanya sementara. Aku pergi karena aku adalah seorang laki – laki, karena ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Sebagai warga negara yang baik, aku tak boleh lari, kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Good girl. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi, oke. Nanti jika aku mendapat giliran libur, aku akan menemuimu. Kau juga boleh mengunjungi aku di sana."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melihatmu setiap hari. Hiks hiks hiks."

Siwon menghela nafas pelan, lalu membawa tubuh kecil Kibum dalam pelukkannya. Lima tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kibum membuat Siwon hapal setiap kebiasaan kekasihnya, termasuk sifat manjanya. Bukan sekali dua kali dia memberi pengertian pada Kibum mengenai kepergiannya memenuhi tanggung jawab pada negara. Sebanyak itu pula Siwon harus bersabar memberi pengertian pada Kibum. Ada banyak hal yang dikhawatirkan sang kekasih, dan Siwon memakluminya. Sisi hatinya yang lain merasa senang karena Kibum masih – sangat – mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Lagipula kenapa kita tidak menikah dulu sebelum kau berangkat?"

Kibum melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap cemberut pada Siwon.

"Sayang, kita sudah pernah membahas ini, kau tak lupa kan?"

"Iya, tapi kenapa?"

Mereka memang pernah membahas soal pernikahan, dan Siwon dengan tegas mengatakan akan menikahi Kibum setelah masa wajib militernya berakhir.

"Kau hanya bilang ingin terlihat sebagai lelaki sesungguhnya jika sudah menyelesaikan wajib militermu. Padahal tanpa kau melakukannyapun kau sudah menjadi lelaki. Aku hanya tak mengerti, Siwonie. Atau jangan – jangan kau ingin main – main dengan wanita yang ada di sana, iya kan?"

Siwon terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan dugaan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ini tidak lucu, Siwonie!"

Kibum semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya, merasa kesal dengan namja di hadapannya. Siwon akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri dan berhenti tertawa.

"Maaf. Tapi kau lucu, sayang. Hei, di sana tidak ada wanita yang bisa digoda. Semua berisi namja. Jika pun ada pasti dia adalah ahjumma yang mengurus konsumsi untuk kami. Kau tanang saja, bagi seorang Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum adalah segalanya. Aku pasti akan menikahimu"

Siwon memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Walau begitu Kibum masih belum luluh. Siwon lupa jika kekasihnya seperti putri salju. Tidak hanya rupanya, hatinya pun kadang bisa sedingin salju.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan alasanmu menunda pernikahan kita, Siwonie."

Siwon masih tersenyum, namun tangan besarnya kini membingkai wajah cantik Kibum. Kedua ibu jarinya memainkan bibir tipis Kibum agar wanita itu tidak memasang wajah cemberutnya. Itu adalah kebiasaan Siwon jika Kibum sedang cemberut.

"Kau ingin tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya?"

"Marebwa."

"Jika kita menikah sebelum aku pergi… bagaimana jika kau hamil?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku hamil? Kau tak percaya jika itu anakmu?"

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Dengar dulu. Aku tak ingin kau hamil tanpa aku di sampingmu. Aku ingin di sisimu selama kau dalam masa kehamilan. Aku ingin memenuhi semua keinginanmu ketika kau mengidam. Aku ingin ikut terbangun di malam hari jika kau tak bisa tidur karena perutmu merasa tak nyaman. Aku ingin bersamamu ketika kau berjuang melahirkan buah cinta kita."

"Teman – temanku bilang, bahkan sebelum kau menjadi seorang ayah kau sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanya. Mereka bilang, ada perasaan tersendiri ketika kau mendampingi istrimu selama masa kehamilan, terlebih ada bersamanya ketika persalinan. Aku ingin merasakan itu semua, sayang. Tapi yang paling penting, aku tak ingin kau melewati semuanya sendiri."

Kibum terdiam, terharu dengan penuturan panjang Siwon. Dia bahkan tak berpikir sampai seperti itu. Siwon benar, jika dia hamil tanpa Siwon maka dia akan melewati masa – masa sulit – yang membahagiakan – itu seorang diri. Meskipun nanti ada orangtuanya dan orangtua Siwon, tapi tetap saja berbeda jika tidak ada suami di sisimu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau kan menungguku? Kau mau kan memenuhi semua keinginanku itu? Eum?"

Tanpa perlu menjawab Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon erat. Dia sempat merasa bersalah karena telah berpikir negative tentang Siwon yang menunda pernikahan mereka. Dalam pelukkan itu Kibum mengangguk, air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Kau harus berjanji, kau akan kembali dengan selamat dan sehat."

"Iya, aku akan berusaha. Saranghae nae sarang."

"Eum. Nado saranghae, uri Siwonie."

.

.

.

 **Two years later**

.

.

.

"Oppa!"

Wanita cantik itu berseru ketika melihat namja yang dia kenal tengah keluar dari gerbang salah satu pangkalan militer di negaranya. Tak mudah karena ada banyak orang yang juga menjemput keluarga maupun kerabat di sana. Wanita itu berusaha menerobos kerumunan untuk menghampiri si pria.

"Oppa! Siwon oppa!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, sang namja pun mencari sumber suara. Senyum terkembang kala manik tajamnya menemukan sosok wanita cantik yang juga dirindukannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling memeluk melepas rindu.

"I miss you so much, oppa!"

"So do I, uri Jiwonie."

Jiwon, wanita cantik bermarga sama dengan sang namja masih memeluknya erat. Jiwon memang sering mengunjungi Siwon tapi tetap saja tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bebas. Jiwon tak bisa lepas dari Siwon, sama seperti seseorang yang juga tak bisa lepas dari namja Choi itu.

Siwon melepas pelukkannya, menatap sang adik yang sudah berlinang air mata. Kedua ibu jarinya menyeka air mata itu.

"Hei, kau ini sudah bertambah besar tapi kenapa masih suka manja seperti ini. Tidak berubah. Dasar anak manja."

"Biar saja."

Siwon terkekeh, adiknya masih saja kekanakan.

"Kau sendirian?"

Siwon baru sadar jika tak ada orang lain yang mengerumuninya.

"Eum. Aku bersama pak Kang. Aku mengajaknya karena aku ingin mendengar banyak ceritamu saat di perjalanan. Ayo pulang. Eomma sudah menunggu."

Hanya Jiwon yang menjemput ditemani supir pribadi keluarganya. Ibunya tak ikut menjemput dan memilih menunggu di rumah. Lalu wanita itu? Kemana dia? Bahkan dia tak ikut menjemput. Apa wanita itu lupa jika hari ini Siwon keluar dari militer? Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Siwon. Walau begitu dia cukup senang karena adik manjanya yang datang menjemput dirinya.

Perjalanan itu cukup lama karena pangkalan militer tempat Siwon bertugas ada di salah satu titik perbatasan.

"Oppa benar – benar sudah terlihat seperti prajurit saja. Pasti oppa menjadi ketua regu di sana, iya kan?"

"Iya. Dan itu tak mudah. Aku juga harus menjaga anggota reguku. Eum… Jiwonie, kau tak mengajak Kibum?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga. Dia penasaran kenapa kekasih hatinya tak ikut menjemput.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya. Tapi eonni bilang dia tak bisa ikut. Ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan."

"Begitu ya. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik. Sejak oppa pergi dia sering datang ke rumah, menghabiskan waktu bersama eomma. Dia juga sering meginap dan tidur di kamarmu. Kadang aku dan eomma mendengar dia menangis di kamarmu. Dia sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau tak bohong kan?"

"Ck. Bapa di gereja selalu mengingatkan kita untuk berkata jujur."

Siwon terkekeh dan mengacak surai panjang sang adik. Perjalanan itu terasa begitu ramai dengan cerita Siwon dan komentar Jiwon. Tak jarang mereka tertawa ketika Siwon menceritakan pengalaman lucunya selama berada di camp militer. Pak Kang hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan, sesekali sang supir memberikan komentarnya juga.

Perjalanan panjang itu terasa singkat. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan elit. Dan tak butuh waktu lama mobil itu memasuki gerbang salah satu rumah besar bergaya eropa.

Keduanya turun dari mobil. Siwon meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku selama perjalanan. Maniknya mengedar memperhatikan halaman depan super luas milik keluarganya. Banyak tanaman dan beberapa pohon di sana. Ibunya memang suka mengurus tanaman dan tak jarang kekasihnya juga ikut membantu. Siwon mengerutkan dahi saat memperhatikan dahan dan ranting pohon penuh dengan pita warna kuning. Jiwon merasa geli dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan kakaknya. Dia merasa kakak kesayangannya itu seperti baru saja kembali dari pengasingan di hutan yang paling dalam. Wanita cantik itu terkekeh.

"Yellow ribbon."

"Ne?"

"Yellow ribbon. Oppa tak tahu?"

Siwon menggeleng dengan polosnya. Membuat Jiwon makin tergelak.

"Oppa, aku merasa kau benar – benar pulang dari pengasingan hingga melupakan hal – hal yang sudah umum. Kkkkkk. Yellow ribbon adalah tanda bagi mereka yang tengah menunggu seseorang kembali juga sebagai tanda selamat datang untuk orang yang ditunggu."

"Aaaa jadi begitu. Lalu kenapa dipasang di pohon?"

"Agar mudah terlihat, mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu, oppa. Sudah seperti itu dari dulu."

"Terlihat indah. Kau yang memasangnya?"

"Bukan. Kibum eonni yang memasangnya, aku hanya ikut membantu saja. Saat eonni meminta ijin pada eomma untuk menghiasi pohon – pohonnya, aku baru tahu kalau Kibum eonni sudah menyiapkan begitu banyak pita kuning. Dan setidaknya tiga hari pohon – pohon itu sudah dihiasi pita – pita kuning. Cantik, kan?"

"Iya. Cantik."

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Mereka sudah menunggu."

Siwon masih menatap pohon – pohon berhiaskan pita kuning itu dengan senyumnya. Dalam hati dia senang karena Kibumlah yang memiliki ide dan memasang pita – pita kuning itu untuknya.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah besar itu. Entah kenapa ada rasa gugup dalam rasa senangnya ketika akan memasuki rumah yang sudah dia tinggalkan dua tahun terakhir.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda."

Begitu pintu terbuka, para maid yang berjejer rapi memberi salam pada tuan muda mereka yang telah kembali dari wajib militernya. Siwon tersenyum membalas sapaan para maidnya. Lalu senyumnya semakin melebar ketika maniknya menatap sosok yang sangat dia rindukan, berdiri tepat di depannya, beberapa langkah saja dia bisa memeluknya. Sosok itu tersenyum begitu bahagia menyambut Siwon. Terlihat cantik dengan dress selututnya yang berwarna kuning, kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Rambut sebahunya diberi hiasan pita kecil di salah satu sisinya. Cantik. Kata itu yang terus berputar di kepala Siwon. Kibumnya terlihat semakin cantik sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, sebulan yang lalu.

Siwon berjalan perlahan melewati para maid dengan tetap menatap Kibum. Rasa rindu itu sudah menumpuk di ubun – ubun, ingin segera dilampiaskan.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda."

Kibum berucap manis dengan senyum mempesonanya. Senyum itu, Siwon bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan pria lain melihat senyum maut milik Kibum. Senyum itu hanya untuknya.

Kibum mengulurkan rangkaian bunga mawar indah berwarna kuning yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Siwon menerima bunga itu. Entah mengapa banyak hal berbau kuning yang dia temukan sejak masuk gerbang rumahnya. Lalu Siwon merentangkan lengannya, meminta Kibum untuk mengisi pelukkannya. kibum langsung saja menerjang tubuh tegap di hadapannya. Dia sudah rindu. Sangat rindu.

"Aku sangat rindu."

"Aku tak pernah seharipun tak memikirkanmu. Selelah apapun aku di sana."

Tak cukup dengan pelukkan, Siwon menghujani wajah Kibum dengan kecupan – kecupan ringan. Merasa cukup, mereka kembali bertukar pandang.

"Kau semakin cantik, sayang. Kau yakin tak ada yang menggodamu, kan?"

Mereka terkekeh bersama. Sesaat lupa dengan sekitar hingga…

"Ehem"

Nyonya Choi menyadarkan mereka jika masih ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Seketika mereka melepaskan pelukkan, merasa malu sendiri. Nyonya Choi tak marah, justru merasa geli dengan tingkah kedua sejoli itu.

"Eomma."

Siwon menghampiri sang ibu yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Kibum.

"Kebanggaan eomma sudah datang. Selamat datang kembali, sayang."

Nyonya Choi memeluk sang putra dan mengecup kedua pipinya bergantian.

"Kau sehat – sehat saja kan, nak?"

"Nde, eomma. Sangat sehat."

"Chaaaa ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi appamu pulang, kita tunggu appa di dalam. Eomma dan Kibumie akan menyiapkan makan siang. Kami memasak makanan – makanan kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah, eomma? Wah rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak makan masakan eomma."

Dan begitulah Siwon disambut dari kepulangannya. Keluarga Choi begitu bangga karena putra satu – satunya telah menyelesaikan kewajibannya pada negara. Makan siang hari itu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Meja makan terasa begitu ramai dengan cerita – cerita pengalaman Siwon. Sesekali tuan dan nyonya Choi menggoda Kibum dan Siwon. Jiwon sendiri hanya bisa tertawa melihat Kibum memerah menahan malu karena digoda orangtuanya. Hari itu, keuarga Choi telah lengkap kembali.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu sejak kepulangan Siwon dan namja itu bersungguh – sungguh menjadikan Kibum sebagai nyonya muda di keluarga Choi. Malam itu di salah satu ballroom hotel bintang lima, Siwon dan Kibum menggelar resepsi pernikahannya, setelah pagi harinya mereka melalui serangkaian prosesi pemberkatan untuk diikat di hadapan Tuhan. Acara resepsi itu berjalan begitu meriah, banyak tamu undangan yang hadir. Mengingat latar belakang keluarga Choi, kebanyakan tamu yang hadir adalah rekan bisnis tuan Choi. Ayah Siwon adalah seorang pebisnis dan dia adalah putra mahkota penerus kerajaan bisnis keluarganya, meskipun saat ini dia baru menjabat sebagai manager divisi pemasaran. Itu adalah kemauan Siwon untuk berkarir dari bawah. Bisa saja dia menduduki kursi direktur di perusahaannya, tapi tak dia lakukan. Dia beralasan ingin mengenal dan dekat dengan karyawannya. Berbeda dengan Siwon, Kibum adalah seorang guru di salah satu sekolah swasta ternama. Dia terlahir dari keluarga yang berkecimpung di dunia pendidikan. Ayahnya adalah seorang guru besar di Seoul National University dan ibunya seorang dosen di universitas yang sama. Jadi tamu mereka tak hanya dari kalangan pebisnis, para tokoh dunia pendidikan pun turut hadir pula.

Dua jam berlalu, sepasang pengantin baru itu telah banyak menyapa tamu dan beramah tamah. Dan sekarang adalah waktu pribadi untuk mereka menghabiskan malam.

Kibum berdiri di balkon kamar suit yang sengaja dipesan untuknya dan Siwon, menikmati suasana malam kota Seoul. Wanita salju itu sudah memakai piyama tidurnya. Badannya terasa ringan setelah hampir seharian memakai gaun. Melelahkan. Tapi itu adalah rasa lelah yang akan dia rasakan sekali dalam hidupnya.

Lama termenung hingga dia dikejutkan dengan sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari perutnya. Hanya terkejut karena dia sudah tahu pasti siapa pelakunya. Namja tampan yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya, Choi Siwon.

"Sedang apa di sini? Apa tidak dingin, eum?"

Siwon menyamankan kepalanya di bahu sempit Kibum. Sesekali mengecup leher putih sang istri.

"Di sini indah, Siwonie. Kita bisa melihat Seoul dari sini."

Hening. Mereka sedang asik menikmati pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Siwon masih memeluk Kibum dari belakang. Perlahan Siwon membalikan tubuh sang istri, membuat mereka saling menatap penuh cinta satu sama lain.

"Terimakasih telah menungguku."

"Terimakasih juga telah memenuhi janjimu."

Perlahan bibir mereka menyatu, menyalurkan cinta untuk masing – masing. Sisa malam itu mereka habiskan dengan sensasi berbeda yang belum pernah mereka rasakan. Menjadi tanda dimulainya awal perjalanan baru mereka mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **satu lagi oneshoot dari saya sambil nunggu OPM.**

 **inspirasinya jelas dari keberangkatan daddy mengemban tugas negara. di fict ini ceritanya daddy dilatih jadi prajurit aktif, bukan polisi. saya juga bawa jiwon eonni yang makin hari tambah cantik, padahal bukan artis. #abaikan**

 **mengenai yellow ribbon...itu beneran saya ngarang. saya ga tau bener apa ga tapi yang saya tangkap dari maksud yellow ribbon adalah seperti yang saya tuangkan dalam cerita. kalo temen temen ada pendapat lain tentang yellow ribbon boleh share ke saya ^^**

 **jujur nich ya, saya uda mulai kangen sama daddy padahal belum genep seminggu. tapi mau gimana lagi..pria sejati tidak lari dari tanggung jawab, rite? seperti judul fict ini, mereka pergi untuk kembali, mari kita tunggu mereka utuh kembali.**

 **udah dulu cuap cuapnya, makasi yang uda baca..yang mau ninggalin review juga boleh (banget).**

 **see you... thankyuuuu ^^**


End file.
